Fate of Love'
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: This is a small sequel to 'Fate of a Fan'. I wouldn't read this if you haven't read 'Fate of a Fan'. It's just a few chapters about how Asha returned to her own world and how did she find her way again. And this sequel also includes the mysterious wish she asked Shenlong to grant before she left the DBZ world. Hope you enjoy and Please REVIEW! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Prologue

Asha was smiling as she walked in her room that she hadn't seen in a long while. She took a deep breath and smiled. She turned around and saw the Dragon was watching her. "Thank you for returning me to my home" She said and saw him nod. "I must go now, but remember that you are the keeper of your dimension now." He said and Asha nodded. "Yes and I am honored for that" She said. Shenlong lifted up in the sky, "Farewell child" He said and disappeared. Asha closed her eyes and smiled. _I can't believe I'm home after all this time! _

She opened her eyes and looked at herself. _I wonder what I'm going to do now that I'm older but back in the same time as I left. And how will I explain my new hairdo? _Asha thought and sighed. _One thing at a time. _She thought but was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. "Sweetie are you alright?" She heard her mom ask and for the 1st time in her life she could hear her mother's voice perfectly as well as other things she never thought she'd hear. "Yes, but I have to talk to you" She said. "Alright I'm in the kitchen" Her mother said and walked away.

Asha sighed. _Time to break the news. _She thought but she wouldn't tell anyone what happened or what she was. _They would probably think I'm senile. _She thought and walked out of her room.

* * *

It was hard to tell them a lie knowing she would go straight to hell for it but it was needed. Everyone freaked out about her hair and Body about how much she suddenly matured over a few hours and she just said that they imagined it although it wasn't reassuring enough. She went on with school and finished the final year of high school. She opened up her own small school for Martial Artists and began teaching them. Although she had other plans of pursuing her live it all changed thanks to what happened and she was happy with her decision.

She kept up her training and meditated daily. Since she has left the DBZ world she also hasn't received any vision's of what is to come or any headaches like she did and for that she was somewhat relieved. Asha smiled as she opened the door of her school. She put down her bag and her eyes caught a glimpse of an envelope. She picked it up and opened it careful not to damage it. She read it and smiled as she saw that it was an invitation to a World Martial Arts tournament being held not to long from now. She closed the enveloped and put on the lights.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 1

She intensified the training of her students. It wasn't long until the Tournament was here and they were all putting their names up for participation. She gave them the last name and made sure that it was correct. "There you go, all names are up" The man said but suddenly furrowed his brows. He looked up. "Aren't you entering as well?" he asked and Asha shook her head. "No" She said. "Why not?" He asked. "Because she's a woman, you can't possibly think that she stands a chance" Another man said suddenly.

Asha jerked around and saw a man standing behind her. He was longer than her and had pitch black hair. His eyes we're also black and he had a dark tanned skin. His body was well sculptured and you could see he trained well. He also wore lose black pants with boots and a dark blue shirt. "Excuse me mister, but I stand more a chance than you can comprehend" She said and crossed her arms over her body. He smirked and lower down to her eye level. "O really? Then why don't we see about that?" He challenged and to Asha's own dismay her saiyan side felt adrenaline rush through her.

Asha smirked. "Is that a challenge?" She asked with arrogance. "Yes" He said. Asha chuckled and twisted around. "Sign me up" She said and gave the man her details. She turned around to face him. "See you in the ring" She said and walked away with her students. After a while she scowled mentally at Vegeta and herself. _I could kill Vegeta right now! _She thought angrily but looked down when she felt a tug on her pants. "Uh Ash I don't think that was a good idea." One of her students told her. Since the 1st day she opened her school she told her students to call her by her name and since then they all called her Ash, which always remind her of Goten and Trunks.

She smiled in thought but then looked down and she raised an eyebrow. "How so?" She asked and saw almost all of them choke. "Don't you know who that was?! He's one of the best Martial Artists ever! His name is Yukio, he owns his own academy and he has the top students!" Another one said and she smiled. "Well now that makes things interesting" She said and they all stared at her in shock. "A-aren't you scared at all?!" He asked disbelievingly and Asha smirked. "Yes I am but scared that I might hurt him to bad" She said and looked down at her students ignoring the horror faces of them.

"And neither should you be. You all are talented and hardworking students. You are going out there and kick some ass." She said and they nodded although they were uncertain which she saw. She bent down. "Make a circle" She said and they all held onto each other while looking at her. "Close your eyes and clear your mind" She said and they did. She waited until they did what she said. She blocked out all the stressed and unwanted thoughts out of each of them and felt them calm down. _Relax now. _She said and transferred a little energy to each of them. After a while they stood up again and smiled at her. "Thanks Ash" They said and she smiled seeing their confident faces.

Her face also turned determined and she groaned mentally when she felt a familiar Ki approach but didn't turn around. She saw HIM walk by and gave her a glance with a smirk. Asha, instead of growling she smirked like Vegeta and saw him chuckle while walking by. _I am so gonna wipe that smirk off you face! _She thought but stopped when she thought of Vegeta and smiled sadly and laughed lightly. "Are you okay?" Her student asked and she smiled softly at the worried faces that looked at her. "Yeah just thinking of an old friend of mine" She said and they nodded. "Is it the one that taught you?" Another asked and she nodded.

When it was time for the junior division she smiled at them. _Remember no scaring your opponent and do your best, I would say good luck but you guys don't need it_ She said and they all nodded while smiling_. You too! _They said and she nodded. She had no problem with talking to them telepathically because they had the same reaction as Goten and Trunks. She smiled. _I really miss them maybe it's time… _She thought. She heard the announcer announce that the Senior Division will begin right after the children's division. _Looks like I'll have to make myself comfortable. _She thought while sitting down and watching as the fighting began.

The junior Division went fast and in no time was done. Her students did extremely well and although they didn't win she was proud of each and every one of them. They walked in with big smiles and participation medals around their necks. When they saw her they ran and tackled her to the ground with hugs. "Hey! Don't forget I'm also fighting!" She said laughing as they all pouted and she stood up. "You all did wonderful and for your first tournament! I'm impressed." She said and their eyes lit up more.

She dusted herself off and made sure her tail was tightly wrapped around her waist. She smiled at her students and then she walked out with the other contestants to the ring were they are shown to the crowd and then sent back to warm-up. Her face was expressionless all the way and she clearly heard the whistles and flirts that were going around and it hurt her sensitive ears. After that they went to the Warm-up zone and she was in her own space warming-up. Unfortunately she was the only woman opponent there and the men was checking her out and wanted to make her barf but she ignored them.

"Hey Yukio, is that the girl that challenged you" A man whispered and thanks to Asha's saiyan hearing she heard every word. "Well actually I challenged her" Yukio said. _Well at least he's honest, maybe he isn't such a bad guy. _"But I think I'm regretting it. She won't probably even end up in the finals and I wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful face" He said and Asha shook her head. _Never mind. _She thought but she felt something flutter inside her when he said that she's beautiful but shook it off immediately. _There is no way! He's a jerk and not to motion a perv! But maybe I won't beat him so hard. _She thought but growled to herself. She sat down in a meditating state and closed her eyes. She didn't meditate just cleared her mind and sat there waiting for her to be escorted to her fight.

She felt someone approach and quickly heard what he was thinking. "If you want to keep your hand or keep your manhood you better walk away" She said with venom and heard him jerk back but only in shock. He laughed at her along with his pals. "What are you going to do? Throw me with lipstick?" He taunted. Asha smirked and also started to laugh and the others stopped. _I'll show you, just meet me outside on the ring. Oh and by the way I don't wear lipstick _She told him and looked at him. He and his friends had the horror look on their faces and they quickly walked away. She chuckled to herself and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Asha quickly won her matches and was in the Finals with Yukio. She won her fights easily by throwing them out of the ring rather than knocking them out. She did lower her Ki to their level so that she would at least have a little challenge but no such luck. She hoped that Yukio would be a challenge. She smiled at herself. _He won't know what hit him. _She said but then suddenly thought back.

_Flashback_

_Mighty Mask was going against Jewel and she was scheduled to go against Yamo.' Hey Ash looks like it's you and us in the 2__nd__ round.' Trunks said mentally. 'Yeah! That Blondie isn't gonna know what hit him! Or maybe he will…' Goten said and she groaned. 'Goten, just never mind.' Asha said. 'So who do you think our dads are going against?' she mentally chuckled. 'For me to know and for you to find out'. Asha said and cut off the conversation._

_End of flashback_

Asha snickered, "Yeah Goten maybe he will" She said out loud. "I must say I'm impressed how far you came" She heard a man's voice say and Yukio stood beside her. "Thank you" She said. He looked at her. "You know you're really different. I haven't seen your fighting technique totally but it is nothing I have ever seen." He said and Asha felt the same feeling she felt before in her stomach and almost cursed out loud. The finals were announced and they walked onto the ring.

They stood their distance and took their stances. "May the best win" Yukio said and Asha smirked. _May you be the best. _She said and saw his eyes grow wide and then he smirked. _I am already. _He said with confidence. _I really hope so. _She said and as soon as they heard a 'BEGIN' they flew at each other.

**RIEVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 2

They were both getting air but Asha was quickly at catching her breath. She was enjoying this fight although he was much weaker than her. She saw him realize it while they were fighting but he kept going pushing himself. She smiled. _I've had enough fun, besides he saw what I wanted to show him. _Asha thought as he charged at her. He hit her on her cheek and Asha lowered her power level just enough that she was sent flying out of the ring leaving Yukio to win. Asha smiled as she slowly elevated herself back on her feet and moved to the lockers to get her bags.

She saw her students stand there in awe while she walked towards them. "That was so COOL!" They yelled and cheered. Asha laughed and ruffled their hair. "Go home, I'll see you all next time but since it's vacation go enjoy it with your family" She said and they all beamed and ran towards their parents. She turned around and walked back to the lockers. She changed and threw away her thrashed clothing. She walked out and looked around.

She didn't see where she was going and pump into someone. "Sorry about that" She said and looked up so see Yukio. He turned and looked straight into her eyes. There was a silence and Asha cleared her throat bringing him back to attention. "Can I help you?" Asha asked and saw him smile. "As a matter of fact yes. Why did you let me win?" he asked. "I never wanted to win." She said and saw him nod. "You're a lot stronger than you let on, I would like to see your full strength and get to know you better." He said and Asha nodded. "Yeah that would be nice" She said and turned to walk away. "Hey! I never heard you name!" He yelled at her back and she snickered. _Asha. _She said and disappeared around the building. She quickly took to the skies when she saw no-one and flew home.

* * *

It was a few weeks since the tournament and Asha still kept her training up and trained more since she didn't have classes. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She put her bag down and went to walk for the lights but she was grabbed from behind. Instinct kicked in and the person was on the ground in mere seconds. Asha ran for the light and switched it on. She looked back and saw who it was. "YUKIO?!" She yelled. She heard him groan and quickly helped him up. "What are you doing here? And more importantly how did you get in here?" She asked and waited until he got his bearings back.

She saw him rub his head and open one eye. "I got in through the back door and wanted to surprise you." He said and Asha rolled her eyes. "Well how did that work out for you?" She asked sarcastically. "I got to kiss the floor" He said and Asha started to laugh. But stopped after she saw his face. "I'm sorry" She said and walked over toward him. "What are you-""Quiet! Now this will feel a little strange" She said and placed her hand on his head. She used her Ki and slowly his pain sustained. She smiled and looked at his shocked face. "You need to let someone look at it and make sure you didn't get any damage" She said and stood up.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked uncertain. She moved towards the refrigerator and got ice. She walked toward him and gave it to him. "A friend of mine taught me" She said and he took the ice."Now, please don't do that again or I will probably do worse next time" She said and he laughed lightly. He looked at her, "I wanted to invite you to a party that will be held at my place" he said and Asha looked at him in disbelieve. "You came all the way here and be thrown on the ground by me just to ask if I wanted to come?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, 1st I had to find this place which let me stop at 10 different places to ask for directions" He said while laughing.

Asha shook her head and then sighed. "Sure, I'll come" She said and saw him smile. "But right now I would want to train so if you don't want to be thrown again I suggest you move" She said and stood up. He nodded and also stood up but lost his balance and Asha caught him. She helped him to a chair. "I think I'll just watch you train" He said and Asha rolled her eyes but nodded. She went out and did her warm-ups and then started her training. She suddenly felt extremely exposed and shy while he was watching her. _What is wrong with me? My students watch me train and I'm not shy around them so why now? _She thought and shook her head.

She kept on training while trying to avoid the pair of eyes that was on her and after a few hours she stopped. She wiped the sweat off with her towel and saw Yukio was still there. She walked towards him and saw that he was staring at her. She felt heat rise up in her cheeks and cursed under her breath. "You took it easy on me didn't you?" He asked suddenly and Asha stopped to look at him. "I would be cooked if you didn't" he said and Asha snickered and got her bags while putting off the lights. She saw him move out and she closed the door and locked it. She turned around and saw him standing looking out.

"Do you have a ride?" he asked her. "Um no, but I um, walk home" She stuttered. "You can ride with me if you want" He said and Asha shook her head. "No thanks" She said and walked out. "Hey! It's 6 o'clock!" He yelled and Asha smiled not turning back to him. _I'll see you there. _She said and walked home.

* * *

She decided since she didn't have anything decent to wear to go shop. She just searched for one outfit but couldn't seem to find anything. _Maybe if I tell him I have an emergency I wouldn't have to go. _She shook her head and frowned. _What is happening to me? I'm acting like a teenager! _She thought angrily. Something caught her eye and she stopped. She looked at a store window and saw the perfect outfit. "Perfect!" She exclaimed. She went to put her outfit on and looked in the mirror.

"It fits perfectly and my tail looks like a belt so I have no problem, the shoes fit and I have the perfect jewelry to match. Wouldn't want to look half dressed" She said and then groaned. _I have finally lost it. _She thought and went to purchase the items.

She came home and fell on her bed but quickly stood up when she heard her stomach growl. "Saiyan appetites!" She yelled and moved to the kitchen to make dinner. Suddenly she felt a pull in her mind and her vision changed. She was in west City but it was totally destroyed. She saw everything flash in front of her. Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta was badly injured and passed out. She saw a huge monster step over them with Goku in his grasp. He was limp in his grasp and with a roar from the beast blasted the whole city and she came back to reality.

She breathed heavy and felt light-headed. She quickly sat down and put her hands through her hair. "Guys…" She closed her eyes and concentrated and was in black. _Shenlong!_ She called and heard a huff and saw him. _Has that happened yet? Are they okay? _She asked. _No and yes they are fine. That what you saw will happen deep in the Future. _He said. _How long from now? _She asked and he shook his head. _I don't know. _He said and she nodded. _You will know when. _He said and then Asha opened her eyes. "I'll make sure you guys are fine!" She said determined but remembered the party.

"Shit! Looks like I need ssj speed to get there on time" She said and quickly got dressed and ran out turning super and flying quickly. Luckily her hair stayed the same even though she flies and she had pants on so there aren't any complications with a dress. She flew towards the place where she felt Yukio's Ki.

**RIEVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 3

She came there and landed where no-one could see her and walked towards the house. _I hope I'm dressed to casual. _She thought and saw Yukio. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw he had a suit on. She walked up towards him and he looked at her. She came beside him. "Hi, I hope I'm not too casual" She said and saw him shake his head while staring at her. "No, it's perfect" he said. They stood there and Asha rolled her eyes. "Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to show me around" She said and he jerked his head away while turning a deep crimson.

Asha snickered and took his hand when he offered it. They moved in the house and he showed her around. "Wow, this house is so big! It reminds me of someone" She said and He looked at her. "Oh? Who's that?" he asked and she bit on her lip. _Me and my big mouth! _She thought. "A uh friend of mine but she lives far from here" She said. _Yeah far like in another dimension. _She thought and saw him nod. He took her to the hall were the party was held. They music was playing and people were on the dance floor. Asha took a seat.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Yukio asked and Asha laughed. "I should be asking you after all this is your party" She said and saw him shrug. "Yeah, but you're a guest here" He said. "So are the others" She said and caught him in a corner. She smirked at his expression; she could tell he was thinking of a comeback. Before she could say anything he interrupted. "Yeah but none of them are so Beautiful" he said and Asha stood there speechless.

Her heart stopped for a few seconds. She heard another song being put up and he gave her his hand. "Want to dance?" he asked and she just nodded while taking his hand. They moved to the floor and he took her one hand while the other rested above her hip. She took his hand and her other one rested on his back. "You know I still can't believe I left you speechless" He said with much arrogance and Asha huffed. "Don't get used to it, you just caught me off guard" She said and he smirked. "Oh really?" he asked and Asha smirked. "Is that a challenge?" she asked. "Yes" he said and swept her of her feet and then they swayed on the dance floor.

She giggled and shook her head. "Don't try to hard" She said when the song ended and went to get a drink. She smiled as she got a glass of champagne and turned around. She saw the group of men she warned at the tournament and they were drunk to say the least. She could smell the alcohol and it wanted to make her puke. _Times like these I really wish I didn't have good smell. _She thought and shook her head in disgust. They saw her and walked towards her and she cringed in disgust. "Look what we have here" The same man said but Asha ignored them and sipped her glass.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from the tournament that has freaky powers or something?" Another guy slurped. "Yeah the bitch that can read minds" the man said. She felt them advance and shot out her Ki making them fly backwards while she walked forward. Most of the people stopped when they heard a crash and saw then struggling to get up. Yukio called security to escort them out and call a cab. "Well that was interesting" She heard Yukio say and smiled. "Very" She said sarcastically. "How did they manage to fly back like that?" He asked and wondered for himself. "You can ask them but their drunk and they would probably not remember" She said and cringed again when she smelled she alcohol.

She turned to him. "Thank you for inviting me but I think I should get home" She said and he nodded. "Should I get you a ride?" He asked and she shook her head. "No thanks, I have one" She said and he escorted her out. She turned to him. "I hope we can hang out again sometime" He said and she smiled. "Yeah that would be nice" She said and walked away. Not long and she disappeared out of site. "Sir!" A guard yelled and Yukio turned around. "The other guard you sent to escort the drunken ones out was knocked unconscious and they ran away" He said and Yukio frowned.

"We better try to find them otherwise something bad is going to happen especially now that their drunk" he said and the guard nodded. "Were did they go?" He asked and the guard pointed in the direction of Asha. "Shit" He cursed and took off leaving the guard dumb folded.

* * *

Asha felt a lot better now that she had fresh air again. She walked along the pavement admiring the night sky as the stars gleamed. Wondering what's out there. In the DBZ universe you knew about the Namekians and The Kai's along with other million races. She was jerked out of her gaze when she heard a sharp scream of a Woman and quickly ran towards it. She came there fast and saw a gang of men cornering a woman. Before the one guy could advance at her she fazed in front of the woman and kicked the man while sending him flying.

She turned to the Woman. "Are you okay?" Asha asked and she nodded. "Good now get out of here" She said and the Woman ran. Asha turned around and growled when she recognized them. "You again?! Don't you ever learn? What was that Woman to you anyway?!" Asha snarled at them. "She was a good lay but you could do as well" The leader she presumed, since he did everything, said. "But we want a lay to!" Another one shouted. "Then go get her!" "But she's running there's no way I could catch her now" One said. "Use the tranquilizer then!" "Oh yeah" He said. Asha heard everything and growled but chuckled mentally at how dumb he was.

She quickly ran out of the men's clutches and towards the woman as the gun was fired. "I won't make it!" She yelled and turned super and covered the woman while the dart shot her in her arm. Asha bit back a yell and pulled out the dart. "Run now!" She yelled and the woman ran faster. Asha turned around and walked towards the men. She could feel the dart starting to work as her energy began to slowly drop but she pushed herself to keep a stoic face. She saw them stare at her in fear and she frowned still in her ssj state. "You have done enough to make me pissed. Now I will teach you a lesson" She said and saw them backing away while shaking. "W-what are you?!" The leader yelled and she fazed in front of him.

She picked him up on his collar. "I'm a saiyan" she said and punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees passing out. The others she did the same knocking them out with a punch or a kick. She felt something sharp on her back and she gasped. She looked around and saw the last one standing shot her in her back. She pulled out the dart and fell to her knees feeling disorientated and her energy dropping. She looked up at him and stood up shakily but fell again when she was hit with another dart. She charged a blast and shot the gun to bits and sending him flying against a wall, knocking him out as well.

She heard someone call for her but the sound was muffed. She changed back to normal and fell to the floor and the last thing she saw was someone running towards her before she lost consciousness.

**RIEVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 4

Asha was surrounded by darkness. Her while body felt numb and her mind felt fuzzy. _Take note; never get shot 3x with a tranquilizer gun. _She thought to herself and her mind began to clear up. "Is she okay doctor?" She heard someone speak but couldn't move because of the numbness in her body. "It's hard to say but she's definitely in a coma because of 3 shots and they were one of the strongest tranquilizers you get. It's hard to believe she only passed out after the 3rd one" She heard someone else say.

"Will she ever wake up?" he heard a more familiar voice speak. "I don't know I'll come check in tomorrow" He said and she heard footsteps fading off. She heard a sigh. "You really got yourself into a trouble didn't you?" She heard him ask and recognized his voice. _Yukio. _She thought. She felt him touch her tail and lift it up. "Good thing he didn't realize this was a tail" Yukio said. _How did he- _Her thoughts was disturbed when he stoked it gently. The numbness was replaced with pleasure and a purr erupted.

"Mmm that's interesting" Yukio said and stroked the point of her tail between his 2 fingers. Asha felt something jump inside her again. Her eye flew open and she tackled Yukio standing above him. "A-asha?" he asked and Asha's body relaxed and she felt the numbness return but kept the worst at bay. She sat against the bed for support and looked at Yukio. "How did I get here?" She asked and saw Yukio struggle to utter a word. She sighed and searched his memories. She saw that he was the figure that was there when she passed out; he carried her home and saw how he discovered her tail.

Asha's eyes flew open and saw Yukio's mouth was agape. "Why were you there?" she asked. "One of my guards warned me that they knocked the other unconscious and ran away and I went after them to make sure they didn't make any trouble and then when I came to the scene I saw them all passed out while you stood on your knees glowing. You passed out and stopped glowing so I brought you here and removed one of the darts." He said and she nodded. "Thank you" Asha said and felt her body's energy return and the numbness disappear.

"How long was I out?" "A day or so" Yukio said and she nodded. "Are you going to tell me what happened and what are you?" he asked watching her closely. Asha looked at him and sighed. "Yes and then I will go home. Also what you are about to hear must stay secret" She said and started he nodded. "Do you know about Dragon Ball Z and that there are Saiyans in the story?" Asha asked and Yukio nodded. "Yeah, I watched it when I was a kid. I think there was 2 Saiyans, Goku and…um""Vegeta""Yes! They both had tails and could turn…golden…" He trailed off as his eyes grew wide. "You're a …""Saiyan" She finished the sentence for him. "Bu-but h-how?!" He asked and she sighed. "Listen closely this should be easy since you know a little about the story.

"Not too long ago, I ended up inside that world of Dragon Ball Z. Now It sound crazy believe me but it happened." Asha said to his shocked face. "I ended up turning into a saiyan by mistake by one of Bulma's inventions with Vegeta's DNA. The time I was sent was before the saga of Majin Buu. You still with me?" She asked and he nodded. "I lived with Bulma, Vegeta and their 7 year old son Trunks who I made best friends with along with 5 year old Goten. But as soon as I found out I couldn't go home I ran away and managed to injure myself badly."

"Goetn found me and with Gohan's help and Chi-Chi's they took me in. Since then I lived with them and Vegeta taught me everything I needed to know about being saiyan. I also learned how to read minds and talked telepathically to others like with you. You got that?"Asha asked again trying not to overwhelm him. "Yeah I think so, it makes sense though" Yukio said and she smiled. "Good, now I lived there for about a year with the dreadful feeling of knowing what would happen later on. Then a strange and mysterious voice came to me showing me the way although I was still lost after that."

"Soon the time approached of a tournament that was held and everyone along with me participated. As soon as it was set off and Goku returned the story set off. Gohan's powers were taken and the others followed the Supreme Kai. After he was healed Kibito along with Gohan, Videl and I took off with the others and in that part I explained to them how I knew what would happen…" She trailed off and Yukio looked at her with furrowed brows. "What did you say to them?" He asked and Asha looked at him. "The truth…"

_Flashback_

_"Like you all know besides Videl that I am from another dimension. In my dimension this world was… entertainment to us. In my world I could see what happened to yours and I lived for the thrill of watching it, but it all changed when I turned saiyan and got to this world. I saw this world alive and grew more and more attached to it and all of you… I never told anyone because it would change fate but it looks like it already did" Asha stated in a stoic face._

_Asha felt her whole world brake down when she told them and felt their shocked stairs at her. "So that's what we were to you? Just entertainment that you can watch for your own selfishness?" Gohan sneered. She felt her heart break in thousands of pieces. "No Gohan you never where and never will be. You where like family to me and always will be. I understand that your angry and that you have also every right to be but we need to concentrate on the matters at hand" Asha said and flew in silence further on._

_"Hey Gohan I'm going to head back." Videl said and Gohan nodded. "Yeah and keep safe will you" He said. She nodded and looked down. "I still can't believe what she said. I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong" Videl said and Asha could smell her tears. "Yeah, I thought of her as family but that didn't look like it mattered. I guess since it doesn't matter anymore nether will our friendship but don't feel bad and take care of yourself" Gohan said…_

_End of flashback_

"Whoa…" Yukio trailed off looking at Asha. "Since then everything fell apart. We soon faced the wrath of Babidi. Like the story, although my attentions to stop it, Vegeta turned Majin and I as well almost fell under his spell but thanks to the mysterious voice were saved from it. Goku and Vegeta fought while Supreme Kai, Gohan and me intercepted the ship to stop Majin Buu's resurrection but failed. I sent Supreme Kai and Gohan away and faced Majin Buu alone while almost dying, but like before Goten eventually came to my rescue…"

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 5

"… Everyone believed Surpreme Kai and Gohan to be dead except me but Vegeta was. Gku was still well… alive you could say along with me who was healed. He taught the boys and Piccolo the fusion technique but I already knew it. After Goku's time was up me and Piccolo had to teach the boys and they finally got it right to form Gotenks" Asha said and looked at Yukio who was staring at her, mouth slightly agape. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and tried to push it away, "Just tell me when I'm too fast okay?" She said and Yukio shook his head, "No, please continue" He said and Asha snickered.

"Alright then… while we taught them I was confronted by both Videl and Bulma that…didn't go well but I understood their reactions." She said and Yukio could see a glimpse of sorrow in her eyes but kept silent. "Anyway, we taught them and Gotenks almost got himself killed a couple of times where I had to step in. After the second successful fusion we rested while the others did their own tasks. While I slept I had a terrible nightmare of what might to come and woke up."

"I missed a lot in my sleep. Majin Buu turned to Evil Buu and killed the whole population of Earth leaving me to hear their cries for help. Piccolo contacted me and told me to take the boys to the hyperbolic time chamber that I'm sure you know of?" Asha asked and Yukio nodded. "Where you can train a year in a day's time right?""Correct. There I trained the boys and myself. My powers were taken to a whole new level as well as the boys. I found out I developed pshycic powers and could see the future of what can happen, thanks to the mysterious voice who turned out to be Shenlong the Eternal Dragon." And Yukio's eyes widened in amazement but he didn't dare to break up the story.

"Soon the battle for the Universe found place in the Time Chamber. Thanks to Gotenks arrogance and fooling around Piccolo destroyed the entrance and we were stuck until Majin Buu made a rip in the dimensions. I tried to stop him and was pushed back outside leaving Piccolo and Gotenks behind. I had the duty of protecting the others but was no match for Majin Buu. I was almost turned into candy" She shivered at the thought and Yukio smirked. "Candy Bar Asha, now available" He joked and she glared at him making him chuckle.

Asha shook her head at him, "Go on" He said and she rolled her eyes. "I failed in protecting them and watched as my friends were eaten…" She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued with determination. "Luckily Gotenks and Piccolo managed to escape and Gotenks achieved a new form of power. Like before he almost killed me but was saved again"

"Seems you had luck on your side" Yukio said and she nodded. "Yeah, at that time I was sure I was immortal" She joked and he chuckled. "It seems by the time I was healed Gohan had returned with awaken powers and Gotenks split. We were the only ones alive along with a man named Hercule and his pup. Majin Buu made an appearance and I knew of his diabolical plan. Before he could carry it out completely, he absorbed me instead of Gotenks and I ended up inside him. Thanks to a barrier I put up I could move freely around" She said and shivered.

"That was the worst time of my life ever!" Asha exclaimed much to Yukio's amusement. "Not long after that Vegeta and Goku also joined me and made our journey to find the others and free them from Buu's clutches. But we faced horrible things like giant worms, Enzymes and thoughts that tried to kill us. Finally when all that was over we freed the others and thanks to Vegeta Majin Buu transformed into his original form, also known as Kid Buu. We barely escaped his mind and had to deal with an even stronger devil. Kid Buu had no mercy and destroyed the Earth with everyone being rescued by Goku who transported us to the planet of the Kai's."

"Am I going too fast?" Asha asked Yukio who just stared at her. He shook his head, "No, it's easy to follow actually because I know the story so nothings too strange for me, except the fact that I can remember it" He said while snickering. "Maybe you just needed a reminder" She told him and he shrugged, "Maybe, but let's move on shall we?""Of course. Where was I…Oh yeah!

Well we arrived safely on the planet of the Kai's where I met Old Kai. We saw through his crystal ball that Kid Buu regenerated and began to destroy planets looking for us. A deal was struck with Old Kai in order to use the Dragon Balls" Asha said and did her best not to shiver. "What deal?" Yukio asked with a smirk seeing her discomfort and Asha swallowed hard. "Goku...said that if he let us use the Dragon Balls he would earn a kiss...that I had to do" she whispered the last part. Yukio feel over and burst into laughter while Asha turned deep crimson.

"Let me just continue!" She snapped at him and he wiped the tears away. His laughter died down into a chuckle. "Anyway, we lured Kid Buu to us and the others parted when he appeared. The fight of the universe was chosen through rock, paper, scissors-""Wait what?" Yukio asked laughing again. "Yes and Goku won so Vegeta and I watched from a distance as he fought. As the battle raged on Goku was losing energy and me along with Vegeta had to step in to stall Kid Buu while he got back his energy. But it wasn't long before Goku lost his energy and we were beaten and bruised. Goku made a spirit bomb from the people of Earth after the planet along with the life was restored with the Namekian Dragon Balls.

But they wouldn't co-operate and once again I and Vegeta had to step in, or try to stall him. We fought but I ended up unconscious and when I woke up everything changed. Goku was struggling against Kid Buu even after receiving back his energy, Vegeta was badly injured and his energy was depleted. Hercule supported him and we all watched as Kid Buu took control of the spirit bomb.""Hold on. So this Kid Buu is stronger than the one in the story?" Yukio asked and she nodded.

"But what happened? I mean no-one had energy left!" Yukio exclaimed in confusion and Asha sighed. Her face turned stoic and she looked at him. "I managed to convert all my live force to distract Kid Buu long enough for Goku to take over the Spirit Bomb and Kid Buu was destroyed." She said and Yukio blinked a few times, "What happened to you?" He asked almost stuttering. "I died" she said. All the color drained from Yukio's face, "WHAT?!" He exclaimed and Asha nodded. "I was brought back not long after that by Shenlong and lived on in the world. Later on Shenlong was summoned and he took me home after I made my own wish."

"And that's about it" Asha finished and saw him look down eyebrows furrowed. Asha bit her lip waiting for a response from him. _Why do I even bother? I mean he's just probably going to think I'm a freak. _She thought sadly and pushed herself to stand up. She got up feeling most of her energy restored and walked forward. After a few steps she lost her balance and fell but not onto the ground but into a pair of arms. Asha looked up into Yukio's black eyes and found herself almost lost in them. "Are you always this clumsy?" He asked smirking still holding her. "Says the guy who I had to catch not too long ago when he couldn't stand up straight." "After you threw me" he countered.

She smiled sadly and looked down. "What's wrong?" He asked and she looked at him again. "You probably think I'm a freak and need serious mental help" She said and he chuckled. "You are one but don't need metal help since you've already mastered it" he said and saw her looking at him disbelievingly. "But-"before she could say more she silenced her with a fierce kiss. Asha was shocked for a few seconds before she kissed him back .

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 6

They broke apart for air and she heard him chuckle. "You talk too much" he said and kissed her again while lifting her up and placing her on the bed. Asha felt her whole body burn under the touch of their lips and a gasp escaped her lips as he broke the kiss. He smirked and looked at her. "Looks like I won the challenge" he said and Asha stared at him. "You'll stay here until you are fully recovered" he said and all Asha could do was nod. "You know it's rude to stare" he said and Asha jerked her head away while blushing deeply. "I'll see you later" he said and walked out.

Asha peeked at the door and sighed when it closed. She slowly touched her lips. _He kissed me…_she felt her whole body was on fire in that one kiss and her mind go blank. _After all I told him he accepted me. _She smiled and a tear fell suddenly from her eye and she quickly whipped it away. She closed her eyes and falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Asha woke up with the smell of food and her stomach rumbled. She heard a chuckle next to her and she fell out of bed startled. The chuckle erupted into laughter. Asha opened her eyes and saw Yukio rolling on the bed with laughter. She blushed deeply and stood up with her hands on her hips.

(Typical Bulma stance) "I don't think that's funny Yukio" Asha said and turned away with embarrassment. She heard the laughter dying down and felt him move towards her. "At least we know you've got your strength back and remarkably fast I must add. It only took you 2 days, I thought you would be unconscious for weeks" Yukio said and stood beside her.

She turned to him her blush fading. "I'm a saiyan, our bodies heal faster and we don't get sick with small viruses" She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Are there more of you then?" he asked and Asha nodded. "Yes but it's complicated and an extremely long story" She said. Yukio suddenly pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"I have time" he said and then walked away. "There are clothes in the closet and breakfast is downstairs" he said and closed the door behind him. Asha sighed and rubbed her temples, "That guy" She said and moved towards the closet. She got out a pair of jeans and a plain T-shirt. She put her hair up and went down stairs.

* * *

She sat at the table were servants was serving breakfast and thanked them. Yukio was also sitting at the table but at the opposite side in front of her. "You know, I never thought I would come here" Asha said and started to eat. Yukio smirked, "Well I'm glad you did" He said and Asha smirked back. "Why is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Well it's not every day you get to meet a different species that can transform into a golden fighter and not to mention breathtaking as she does so" He said with arrogance and Asha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" "Yes" he said and Asha snickered. "You know how to flirt with girls don't you?" She said and saw him nod. "Yes but is it working?" He asked. Asha chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up" She said and saw him sigh. "It was worth the shot" he said. Asha laughed lightly and then they ate in a comfortable silence. Suddenly Asha's ears peaked and she heard something. "Are you alright?" he asked and Asha nodded. "Yes, but excuse me" She said and stood up walking towards the voices. She came into the living room and saw the television was on and it was a news broadcast about the guys from a dew nights ago.

Yukio came into the living room and saw Asha's face was angry and then he looked at the television. "That's not good; at least they don't know your name but just to be safe I think you should stay here a little longer until it died down." Yukio said. Asha nodded and growled at the television and turned to Yukio. "I need a place to train" She said and he nodded. "Yeah follow me" he said and took her outside where he showed her his outside training area. Yukio moved and got something and then came next to Asha. "Here, these are weights that you can push in how much you want" Yukio said and Asha smiled while taking them. She pushed the buttons and pushed in the weight she wanted but was also his max, 20 tons. She put them on and flew up.

She felt the weight and forced her muscles up while she started to kick and punch. She saw Yukio's shocked face. "What's wrong?" She asked and saw him gulp. "How can you lift that?!" he exclaimed and Asha smirked. "Too much for you?" Asha asked but continued her training. The whole time she was training Yukio watched her, studied her techniques and was really impressed. Asha put the weights off and lowered to the ground. She sighed and smiled while pulling the weights off and giving them back to Yukio.

"Thanks" She said and he nodded. He put the weights back and walked back towards her with a towel that she accepted. "I can't believe you can fly" he said and Asha nodded. "Yeah, usually people get freaked out by that. I'm impressed you haven't fainted on me yet" She said while snickering. Yukio smirked. "You can't surprise me that much" He said and Asha walked forwards looking in his eyelevel. "Is that a challenge?" She asked and saw him nod. "Yes" He said and moved forward but before he could kiss her she disappeared and reappeared in the sky, "You might want to hold onto something" She said.

He just smirked and crossed his arms. "Blow me away!" He yelled. _I'm planning on it. _She said and started to clench her teeth, her muscles bulged and her hair spiked. She released her energy and in no time she was a ssj. She looked down and saw Yukio nod. "Not bad" He said. She smirked and turned into a ssj2. "Okay you're starting to surprise me but only a little bit" He said and Asha chuckled. She clenched her teeth and her hair started to grow while her body's muscles flexed. She let out a yell and a bright light surrounded her.

When the light faded she was a ssj3 and saw his face was in awe and very much surprised. She smirked and powered down not wanting to attract attention. She lowered her self to the ground. Yukio stared at her all the way down and still when she walked towards him. "You know it's rude to stare" She said and saw him snapped out of it and smirk. "Yes but it is unfair to cause me to stare" he said. Asha stopped in front of him. "Looks like I won the challenge" She said coming face-to-face with him. "Yes but I also got my own reward." He said and before Asha could ask what he kissed her and she melted into the kiss.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 7

Not much time has passed and they have been together since he asked her. Asha would usually tell him the things she, Trunks and Goten would do and he listened closely. She couldn't believe how he just accepted everything she was and what she told him. Instead of thinking she was mad he was intrigued by her. She was happy, for a long time nobody knew who or what she was and now she had him.

Asha smiled as she felt 2 arms wrap around her waist. "You know, I can't believe how long it has been" He said into her ear and she giggled as he tickled her ear. "Yes, it's been about…" She trailed off and Yukio spun her around. "You don't remember?!" He exclaimed disappointed. Asha smiled; "I still remember like it was yesterday" She said and closed her eyes while sighing. She opened them again and saw Yukio was studying her. "Well it was today a few months ago" He said and Asha nodded. "It feels more than a few months" She said and he chuckled and leaned in. Asha waited just before he kissed her and disappeared behind him.

Yukio searched for her and turned around to find her smirking at him. "You have to earn that 1st" Asha said and he snickered. "Is that a challenge?" He asked and Asha smiled. "Absolutely" She said and turned around. He chuckled and took her arms while they walked around. "So where are we going?" Asha asked. "Well since I have to earn a kiss some place impressive" He said and Asha looked at him. "You don't need to go expensive you know" She said and he shook his head. "Only the best and besides it only happens once a year" Yukio said and Asha snickered. "You said the same thing for my birthday" She said and he nodded. "It's true" He said and Asha laughed.

* * *

They came into a restaurant and sat down while getting drinks. They sat in a comfortable silence while drinking. "Are you planning to expand your school this year?" Yukio asked and Asha nodded. "Yeah, since I was the one that was against you in the finals, business has grown" She said and he smiled. "You know you could've won" He said and Asha nodded. "Yeah but I didn't want all the reporters and that stuff all over my front yard or worse my school" She said and he nodded. "That's why I have guards" "Yeah" Asha nodded. They both got their food and ate the rest of the night in each other's company.

They left the restaurant late. He took her to his house and they laughed as they entered the house. Asha yawned as the laughter died down and Yukio shook his head while having his arms around her waist. "Come on sleepy head" he said and Asha growled while they walked. "I'm not that tired, I can stay up all night if I want" She said and Yukio rose and eyebrow. "Really?" "Yes" She said and he chuckled. She yawned again and her eyes started to droop. Yukio shook his head while lifting her up bridal style and she curled up to him. He laid her in bed while climbing in beside her. Asha turned around and kissed him. "I thought I needed to earn it" he said and Asha curled up to him. "You never needed to" She said and fell asleep.

Yukio laughed lightly and pulled her closer. Her tail wrapped around his waist. "Asha, you really are different" He said and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

Asha was surrounded by darkness and could only guess. _Asha…_ Her name was called and she snapped her head in the direction of it. She saw Shenlong appear. _It's time?_ She asked and saw him nod. _Alright then just let me put on my Gi and then I'll go._ Asha said and he nodded. _Good luck._ He said and faded away.

* * *

Asha jumped up in bed breathing heavy. _Wow, it's been a long time since I've had that. _Asha thought and ran a hand through her hair. "Ash, are you okay?" A man's voice asked her and she smiled while looking at him. "Yes Yukio I'm fine, but I have to go" Asha said and climbed out of bed while her tail wrapped around her waist again. "Where to?" Yukio asked also climbing out of bed. "The other world, my friends need me" She said while putting on her Gi. Asha turned around and was hugged by Yukio. "Well, be safe and come back to me in one piece okay?" Yukio said pulling away. Asha smiled.

"I will" She said and Yukio kissed her deeply. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and then pulled apart. "Be safe" he said and Asha disappeared. Asha moved in space and in thought. _They will probably be all out of energy so I'll go to Korin and then to them. _Asha decided and disappeared again. She reappeared behind Korin and Yajirobe yelped. "Sorry about that Yajirobe. Korin I need senzu beans please and fast" She said and Korin nodded. "Here, I knew you were coming so I got them for you" He said and handed her the beans. "Thanks" She said and disappeared again.

Asha reappeared at the battle zone and saw that West City was in rubble. "Oh no, let's hope I'm not too late" She said and flew were she felt an unfamiliar Ki. She felt something weird about his Ki, like something was trying to break out… Asha's eye snapped up. _Of course! Tapion. It was one of the movies! Urgh how could I be so blind! But it looks like that creature is stronger. _Asha stopped and looked down to see Tapion and Trunks standing there. Tapion gave Trunks the sword. Asha quickly flew out of sight and hid behind some rubble.

She felt another Ki approach and it was extremely evil and it felt weird. _Like Babidi's. _She thought and knew who it was. She flew up and landed behind him where he was planning something_. _"What do you think you're doing?" She asked and saw him turn around. _Another one heh? Well my Hirudegarn will take care of her as well. _Asha heard his thoughts and growled which surprised him. He chuckled, "So, you're different. You're a psychic" He said and Asha kept a scowl on her face. "Yes and I'm going to ask you one last time before you go to hell. What do you think you are doing?" She said and crossed her arms.

He chuckled again. "I'm going to summon him before that brat kills Tapion and you won't be any help!" He yelled and suddenly talked another language. Asha growled but before she could blast him her mind tugged and her vision changed. She clutched her head as it began to hurt. _You see psychics have always been easy to make them suffer because of their sensitive minds. _She heard him say and his voice echo in her mind. _Now, I have bigger plans to go to. _He said and Asha growled while holding her head. _I did not come all the way here to be stopped from my mission!_

Asha balled her fists and slowly stood up her vision still burred. She yelled and turned ssj2 and saw him turn around. She made a blast, "Go to hell" She said and shot him. His whole body was disintegrated and Asha fell to her knees as she felt her mind and vision return to normal.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 8

A blood curling yell made Asha's head snap up. She quickly got up and ran towards it. Asha gulped as the creature began to take form again. She looked down and saw that Trunks helped Tapion up. "Good, he's fine" She said. Suddenly the creature was hit and by none other than Goku.

Asha sighed in relief but her nerves spiked when Trunks attacked the creature with Tapion's sword. She quickly flew down towards him. "Tapion" She said and he jerked in shock. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Asha and I'm a good friend of Trunks. He needs to stay here with you and out of harm can you try to keep him here?" She asked and he nodded. "Thank you "She said and flew up. Trunks came next to Tapion and helped him to a better location. "Alright, I'll go to Vegeta and give him a senzu while that thing is detracted. Hopefully 3 ssj3's will help" She said and blasted off.

She came near a building and saw people helping him up. They saw her and froze. "Don't worry, I just need to give my friend some medicine" Asha said and they nodded. She got out a bean and walked towards Vegeta. "Vegeta, can you hear me? I need you to take this Senzu bean" Asha said and put the senzu bean in his mouth. He chewed it and she felt his energy being restored. "Great!" She exclaimed and he opened his eyes. His eyes widen when he saw her. "A-asha?" he asked uncertain and she nodded. "Yeah in the flesh" She said while he stood up on his own. "I thought you left" He said and Asha nodded.

"I did, but do you remember that wish I made? I wished for the powers to return to this world and then Shenlong granted it. But listen you need to distract that thing so I can give Goku a Senzu" She said and he smirked. "Let's go" He said and they both flew out. They both began to power up and in no time they were ssj3's. Vegeta went to detracting the thing and Asha flew towards Goku. "Goku!" She yelled and his eyes snapped towards her. "A-asha?" He asked and she nodded hasty. "Listen I already filled Vegeta in he'll tell you but you need to take this senzu. The only thing that will kill him is your Dragon fist technique" She said and he nodded while taking the bean. He swallowed it and looked up, "Let's go help Vegeta" He said.

The Hirudegarn caught Vegeta with his tail and squeezed him. "DISTRUCTO DISC!" Goku yelled and cut of his tail. Asha quickly caught Vegeta. "Hey no time for beauty sleep Prince" She taunted and he growled at her. "Good, now let's do this!" She yelled and they attacked the creature. "KA…ME..." "FINAL" "HA…ME…" "FLASH!" "HA!" Asha and Vegeta yelled while firing at it. "SUPER DRAGON FIST!" Goku yelled and pierced through the Hirudegarn's stomach. Asha and Vegeta lowered to the ground and covered their eyes as it exploded.

They opened their eyes and saw that it was gone. They powered down and Asha smiled. "We did it!" She yelled. Asha sighed and remembered the Senzu beans. She pulled out the bag and gave it to Vegeta. "Make sure the others get these" She said and he nodded. Goku came over and smiled. "It's good to see you again Asha" He said. "Yeah, I've missed this place but I have to go" She said and he nodded. Asha turned to Vegeta. "I'm impressed at your ssj3 state" She said and he smirked. "Off course, I am the Prince of all Saiyans" He said and Asha rolled her eyes.

She chuckled, "Yeah Prince of all ego's too" She said and burst out laughing along with Goku and Vegeta just scowled but joined the laughter. When it died down Asha smiled. "Well I'll be heading back now, I'll see you again someday" She said and they nodded. "Yes, I want to see how you progressed" Goku said and Vegeta nodded. "Hopefully if she's still training" He said and Asha furrowed her brows. "Of course, I can't let my DNA go to waste" She said and Vegeta smirked. "Well bye!" She said and disappeared.

"Well that was unexpected" Goku said and Vegeta nodded. "We better give these to the rest" He said gesturing to the bag of beans. "Yeah…hey Asha told me she told you about what happened mind filling me in?" He asked sheepishly. Vegeta smirked and turned around while walking away. "Hey! Come on Vegeta!" he yelled and ran after him. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" he asked. "Well are you going to tell the others?" Goku asked. "No" he said and smirked when Goku's face dropped. "I'll tell you Kakkarot" he said and Goku smiled again. "Someday" He said and Goku fell over anime style.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball series or characters.**

Chapter 9

Asha appeared in the bedroom again and sighed. "I think I need a shower" She said and walked towards the bathroom. She jerked around when the door swung open. "Asha?!" She heard Yukio yell and ran towards her. "You're back! But what happened to you are you okay?!" He asked worried looking her through. "I'm fine" She said and he kissed her while hugging her. "You sure?" he asked pulling away. Asha smiled "Yes, but let me take a shower before you kiss me again. I feel utterly disgusting" She said and he laughed. "You don't look that bad it's only the smell." He taunted and Asha blushed.

He laughed and walked out the room. Asha quickly threw away her clothes and stepped into a hot shower. She washed herself and winced a little at the few scratches she had on her body. She stepped out of the shower and dressed. She went downstairs for dinner and saw there were candles and it was very romantically set up. "You like it?" Yukio asked and wrapped his arms around her waist while stoking her tail gently. Asha closed her eyes and started to purr. "Yes" She said and he kissed her. He stopped stroking her tail and sat her down at the table.

"Any reason for tonight?" She asked as the food was delivered. "I don't think there should be a reason for treating you once in a while" He said and Asha smiled. They continued to eat and after dinner he led her to the hall where music played. "Now I'm getting very curious. It's dangerous to have a curious saiyan you know?" She said and he smirked. "Especially one that can read minds." He said. Asha tried just that but he manages to block her out. "You're getting good at it" She said and he nodded. "Would you like to dance?" He asked and she nodded. He took her hand and they danced while the music moved them.

* * *

He sat her down and stood beside her. "Tonight was great, thank you" She said and he nodded. "But it's not over yet" He said and Asha raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I have to speech 1st" he said. "But were only 2" Asha said while her brows furrowed. "It's only for you" He said. "Alright let's hear it." Asha said and he swallowed hard. Asha chuckled, "Don't tell me you're stressed" She said but stopped when she saw he was stressed out. She quickly calmed his nerves and he sighed. "Thanks" he said and Asha nodded.

"Here goes" he whispered. "Asha, I've known you for a few months now or well got to know you for that time being and even though it was short my feelings for you increased. In that time I found everything about you interesting. You were the 1st person ever to challenge me and  
surprise me, which is surprising" he said and Asha rolled her eyes but kept her smile. "Since that day I saw you after our fight I felt connected to you and now I can't live a day without seeing you smile" he said and she blushed deeply. "Or well, see you blush 4 or 5 times a day" he joked and she playfully slapped him.

"That hurt" he said and Asha looked at him in concern. "My pride" he said and she shook her head. "Anyway, I came to the conclusion and need to ask you" He got down to one knee while opening a box revealing a ring and Asha gasped. "Asha, Will you marry me?"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! What a way to end! Well you'll get the answer at the next sequel promise! So keep your eyes peeled…**


End file.
